


Truth for All

by heretoday898



Series: For All Trilogy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Married Clark/Bruce, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 6 months after Justice for All, Steve and Bucky are back in Wakanda even thought the Accords have been dismantled.  What will happen when T'Challa receives an ambassador who challenges Steve's ideals and yet still offers him help?  Will Steve accept on behalf of his best friend and travel to a city shrouded in darkness and protected by a brutal vigilante? Yes, after all there are no lengths that Steve wouldn't go to for his Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty everyone, here we go again. I don't think I mentioned it in Justice for All but no one knows Clark/Superman or Bruce/Batman's identities unless I specifically state it in the notes or the story (like Tony, Diana, and Amanda Waller). 
> 
> Enjoy! Also, the longest updates will be a week even though I'll try to get the second chapter out for this weekend :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

 

**6 Months Later**

The staff of Wakanda’s royal palace was in an uproar, people dodging left and right as Steve tried to make himself as small and unobstructed as possible as he hurried to his suite.  Steve let out a relieved sigh once he made it to his door and quickly shut it behind him as he leaned his head back against the smooth wood.  An emissary would be here in an hour and T’Challa had invited both Steve and Bucky to the welcome dinner.  Steve couldn’t refuse the offer even though he truly did not want to play politics tonight, or any night for that matter.  Setting his jaw, Steve bolstered himself as he walked to the shower intent on being as presentable and amicable as possible even if it was only out of obligation to T’Challa. 

Steve exited the shower fifteen minutes later, the warm water had relaxed and cleared his mind enough for him to have a better outlook on the nights activities, after all it wasn’t very often new people were allowed into Wakanda.  Steve would just have to make the best of it and at least he had Bucky with him.  The newly pressed three-piece hanging in his closet wasn’t even enough to dampen his new resolve.  Steve left his room to find his best friend sitting on the edge of the couch, scowling.  Steve grinned as Bucky stood up, tugging on the cuffs of his jacket.  With his hair pulled off his face, Bucky almost looked like the man Steve remembered from the forties, minus the beard.

“You ready for this?” Steve gently straightened his friend’s tie.  Bucky rolled his eyes, flicking Steve’s hands away as he turned and walked to the door, pausing so Steve could follow.

“So, did his Royal Highness tell you anything about this dinner?” Bucky asked as they walked down the hall.

“No, just that it is a diplomatic meeting and we were invited to attend,” Steve replied turning a corner as they made their way to the reception area.

Bucky snorted and shook his head, mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like “commanded more like it” which Steve chose to ignore, it brought a warm feeling to his chest when Bucky’s sarcasm shone through.  T’Challa was already surrounded by his advisors and guards as Steve and Bucky rounded the final corner.  T’Challa nodded and stepped forward to shake both Steve and Bucky’s hands as they exchanged pleasantries before the king turned back to the long panel of open glass doors.  Steve and Bucky turned as well, stepping back to allow the other dignitaries of Wakanda to take their place.  They did not have to wait long before Steve saw a group of Wakandan’s escorting the emissary through the glass doors and stopping before King T’Challa.

The Wakandan escort parted and Steve’s breath stopped.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bucky’s jaw drop and knew he didn’t look any better.  The ambassador was a tall, dark haired woman with a gold crown resting on her forehead.  Now, Steve didn’t by any means have a deep knowledge or understanding of fashion, but he knew art and he has seen enough Grecian art to know he was looking at a goddess incarnate.  Bucky’s elbow jamming into his side brought Steve out of his daze a moment before T’Challa stepped in front of them with the woman by his side. 

“Captain Steven Rogers, Sergeant James Barnes allow me to introduce Princess Diana of Themyscira.  Diana, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes,” T’Challa stepped aside as the princess reached out to shake Steve and Bucky’s hands.  Her grip was firm and warm, her eye, a deep sea blue were calm and missed nothing. 

“Themyscira?” Steve questioned after a beat of silence. 

“It is sometimes referred to as Paradise Island, located near Greece,” Diana’s smooth accented voice answered. 

“I bet it is,” Bucky blurted, a blush erupting over his face once he realized he spoke aloud.  T’Challa chuckled while Steve looked over at his friend, scandalized.

“I look forward to speaking with you at dinner Captain, Sergeant,” Diana’s arched eyebrow was the only indication she had heard Bucky’s comment before she and T’Challa moved away. 

“Buck, come on,” Steve smacked Bucky’s shoulder as soon as everyone was moving away from them and towards the dining area.

“Sorry Stevie, it just came out,” Bucky winced, flesh hand tucking stray hairs behind his ear.  Steve just sighed, a combination of exasperation and embarrassment churning in his gut.  It was the type of flirtation the old Bucky would have used and Steve was thankful the princess didn’t seem to take any offense from it. 

Steve and Bucky followed the procession to a large room equipped with multiple round tables where they would be served dinner.  As T’Challa’s guests, Steve and Bucky would be sitting with the king and the princess.  Steve swallowed compulsively as he and Bucky made their way to their designated seats.  Steve almost sighed in relief when he saw they would not be sitting directly next to T’Challa and Diana.  It wasn’t until he and Bucky made it to the opposite side of the table that he realized it would be much worse.   Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, two kids from Brooklyn would be sitting directly across from royalty, eating fancy food off of elegant china directly across from royalty.  Steve caught Bucky’s eye and saw the same look of dread cross the man’s face.  This was not going to be like the fundraisers and sponsorship dinners the Avengers had frequented.  Steve had felt out of place among those people, the upper echelon of American society.  Here he was surrounded by ancient bloodlines and time honored traditions. 

T’Challa and Diana swept into the room, their regal bearing even more pronounced as they moved through the press of dignitaries until they reached the table.  It was something Steve had always admired about T’Challa, the man’s ability to carry himself and appear unruffled in any situation.  The first few months after the Avengers formed Steve had thought the same thing about Tony.  It wasn’t until after the Mandarin attack that Steve had been able to see the cracks that riddled Tony’s mask because it was a mask.  Tony could portray the effortless confidence but it wasn’t natural, not like it was for T’Challa. 

The princess, Diana, she held herself with the same self-assurance as T’Challa, but there was more to it now that Steve had the ability and opportunity to take notice.  She held herself like a general and Steve briefly wondered what the government on Themyscira was like.  She surveyed the room, the exits, before gracefully dropping into her seat and delicately placing a napkin on her lap.  She was coiled strength and fluid grace, her movements precise and sure.  The server’s bringing over the first course interrupted Steve’s observations as the other table guests began the meal.  Conversation flowed easily, Steve and Bucky commenting occasionally on their favorite parts of Wakanda and some of the training exercises they had participated in with the Dora Milaje.  Steve grinned through the discussion of the latter topic, those were fierce woman and skilled combatants which he and Bucky loved being able to train with.  Steve had glanced over at Diana during Bucky’s retelling of one of their sparring matches to see a mysterious smile on the princess’s lips, he wondered if her country had any female soldiers. 

The dinner passed by quickly and proved to be rather uneventful.  It wasn’t long before the plates were cleared away and a set of large intricately carved double doors were opened to music playing and a beautiful empty ballroom which was quickly filling up with dancers.  Steve and Bucky stood along with the rest of their table and followed the flow of people into the room.  Steve watched fascinated as a traditional Wakandan dance was performed in honor of T’Challa and Wakanda’s re-emergence into the world.  The dance was followed by thunderous applause and T’Challa leading Diana out to the center of the floor and the more western style of dance and music was adopted as the royals twirled gracefully around the floor.  More couples joined in and soon one song blurred into the next as he and Bucky walked around the dance floor making small talk with anyone who deigned to stop them. 

“Would you care to dance Captain Rogers?” A musical voice from behind startled Steve, the super soldier just barely managing to save his drink.  Steve’s eyes grew wide as he stared uncomprehendingly at Princess Diana, Bucky next to him hiding a snicker in his glass.

“You will be next Sergeant Barnes,” Diana smiled sweetly as she took Steve’s glass and handed it to his stunned best friend. 

“Don’t look so frightened Captain,” Diana led Steve out onto the dance floor

“I haven’t been dancing since the forties and I wasn’t very good at it then,” Steve said sheepishly as the princess turned and placed her hand in his, the silver cuffs around her wrists smooth against his skin. 

“You’ll be fine,” Diana stated, confidence lacing her voice as the music started. 

And Steve was fine.  As fine he could be once he realized this would have been like the dance he was supposed to share with Peggy.  Steve stopped the thought immediately, it wasn’t fair to the woman he was dancing with and it wasn’t fair to the woman he had loved.  Steve breathed deeply as they turned trying to ease the tightness in his chest.  Steve pulled his eyes away from where they were staring off over Diana’s shoulder to look at her face.  Calm, compassionate blue eyes met his and Steve gave Diana a lopsided smile and a chuckle once he realized she had been leading.  Diana answered with a blinding smile as she effortlessly let him take the lead as they continued to turn and sway around the dance floor.  The music died down as they came to a halt near a grinning Bucky, the dark haired man walking up to them, his light blue eyes gleaming.  Steve rolled his eyes but grinned back as he handed the princess over to his best friend. 

Steve watched in delight as Bucky spun Diana around the dance floor, it was as if he was seeing the same man as the one he knew in the forties.  The one who could sweep ladies off their feet and charm anyone he met into giving him a smile.  Steve sighed, tonight was perhaps the first time he didn’t see the darkness creeping into Buck’s gaze, the guilt and self-hatred were at bay for at least a little while.  A chill crept up Steve’s spine when he glanced back at his friend and noticed the smile had slipped from his face.  His lips were pinched, jaw clenched as Bucky’s face slowly drained of color.  Steve furtively glanced around to see what could have set Bucky off before he quickly strode towards his friend and the princess.  The princess, who just so happened to be calmly talking to Bucky as she led him to a secluded and relatively empty part of the room.  Steve was impressed with Diana’s calm demeanor but he needed to get Bucky out of the room and it needed to happen now. 

Steve wasn’t fast enough.  Bucky’s vibranium arm snapped out and grabbed Diana’s wrist in what had to be a crushing grip.  Diana’s face barely flickered as Bucky squared his shoulders, head snapping up with blue eyes devoid of any emotion.  Steve lurched forward and found himself in step with T’Challa the king’s face an impassive mask.  Steve quickly shot a glance over his shoulder and noticed the Dora Milaje efficiently ushering people out of the room.  Relief shot through Steve, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about the possibility of any other innocent people getting injured. 

“Sergeant Barnes,” Steve heard Diana repeatedly say as he and T’Challa cautiously approached the two dark haired people. 

Steve wanted to tell her it was no use.  While Bucky had been making dramatic progress and the trigger words were all but erased from his mind, things could still set him off just like any other case of PTSD and Bucky’s was the most extreme case.  Sam had been firm in Steve’s understanding of this.  Bucky was still grasping Diana’s wrist as his head turned to face Steve and T’Challa, a snarl curling his mouth. 

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice was calm, hands placating. 

The Winter Soldier let out a stuttered breath as he eyed Steve.  T’Challa thankfully hadn’t made a move towards the man or Diana; he had been with Steve through enough of these regressions that the king knew to wait for Steve’s signal.  Diana’s face was intent as she studied Bucky, her muscles shifting as her stance became more set.  A moment of alarm passed through Steve as his eyes flickered over to Diana.  The shift in stance, the analytical gaze all directed at Bucky made his stomach curl.  It didn’t so much seem as though he should be protecting Diana from Bucky anymore, rather, quite the opposite.  Steve looked over at T’Challa and noticed the man’s shoulders were squared off with Diana, body leaning as if to intercept her.         

Bucky’s eyes were back on Diana as well.  Steve’s throat tightened, the Winter Soldier always kept the largest threat in his direct line of sight and usually that was Steve.  It appeared though that T’Challa knew something Steve did not, which was really no surprise, and the Winter Soldier had picked up on it as well.  Steve’s gaze landed on Diana and he watched as she slowly turned her wrist within the vibranium hold and grasped Bucky’s forearm. 

Much like it had six months ago, the vibranium bent, crushed under inhuman strength all wrapped up in dark hair and blue eyes.  Bucky’s face drained of color as sweat broke out along his forehead.  Steve reached forward just as the princess released Bucky and his best friend dropped to the ground.  Steve cradled his friend, sweeping the dark hair out of Bucky’s face.  Steve looked up to see Princess Diana and T’Challa locked in conversation, the king bowing under flashing blue eyes.  Steve stared back down at Bucky, the man clutching his arm to his chest.  Anger rose throughout Steve as he reached to the side grabbing a chair which had been moved back against the wall.  His anger was cold, a vice that gripped his muscles and froze his focus.  Steve saw nothing but Bucky, saw nothing but the pain of his friend coming back from the deep dredges of his mind.

Steve didn’t notice T’Challa had left moments ago stating he needed to check on his people and the other dignitaries, needed to assure everyone that it was all under control and there was no threat.  Steve gave him a brief thank you before turning back to face Bucky and the princess.  Bucky, who had all but collapsed into the chair as he clutched his head and Diana who watched calmly from a few feet away with not a hair out of place. 

“I was, the Winter Soldier was, panicked.  I, he, we’ve only ever felt like that once before with the alien from six months ago.  Are you like him?” Bucky’s eyes were wide, face pale as he looked up at Diana. 

“No, I am not like Kal.  At least not in the sense that I am Kryptonian or an alien,” Diana acquiesced, head tilted as she examined Bucky. 

“You know him.  You know this Superman, this Kal.  What about Batman?” Steve demanded as he placed a reassuring hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Who are you?  What are you?” Bucky’s voice was hoarse but calm, Steve didn’t know if it was for his benefit or Bucky’s own.

“I told you, I am Princess Diana of Themyscira,” Diana spoke with a small smile, “I am the Princess of the Amazons, the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus the King of the Gods.”

Steve thought he had seen or at least heard it all, Thor was considered a god by many after all.  Yet, here was a woman claiming to be from a mythical warrior race and the daughter of a god and Steve couldn’t find any logic to contradict her claim.  After he woke up from the ice, he quickly learned anything was possible in this time and nothing would be able to prepare him for it. 

“As for the others, well, I’ve known Batman and Superman before they were Batman _and_ Superman, before they were the team,” the smile on Diana’s face morphed into a secretive curl of the lips, a glimmer in her eyes spoke of a tumultuous story.  Steve would have been intrigued if he weren’t so pissed off. 

“So, you’re part of this new found Justice League that T’Challa has been mentioning over the past couple of weeks,” Bucky’s judgmental tone clipped his words.

“I am one of the founders, yes.  It was myself, Batman, and Superman who had envisioned a League years ago, but fate intervened,” a sad, wistful smile turned the princess’s lips and it set Steve’s teeth on edge. 

“Do you mean the Avengers?” Bucky snorted, “because I’m pretty sure the three of you could wipe the floor with them, no offense Steve.” 

“No, but your superhero team did allow us to prioritize and reevaluate ourselves and our impact on this world,” Diana responded eyes connecting with Steve.  He knew she wasn’t just talking about the Avengers first outing as a team, but on all of their solo missions, all the times they didn’t call each other for back up or kept each other in the dark. 

“I suppose we also have you to thank for the Sokovia Accords being repealed,” Steve grudgingly admitted. 

There were so many things he had been kept out of the loop on in these past months and it was no one’s fault but his own.  T’Challa had come to them two months after the second Siberia incident with a proclamation that the Accords had been annulled.  Sam, Scott, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, and Steve were all pardoned and allowed to return to the States which Scott, Wanda, Natasha and Clint promptly did after giving thanks to T’Challa.  Sam had sat by Steve and Bucky as they heard the conditions in regards to the Winter Soldier.  Sam and T’Challa had assured him it wasn’t bad, that there could be a lot of good to come out of everything.  But, Bucky would have to stand trial, he would have to turn himself in, and he would have to submit to a psych evaluation.  Steve had let out a resigned sigh, those were just the preliminary demands.  Sam had stayed for another month, he had been instrumental in helping Bucky and Steve deal with the fallout, but even Sam had wanted to go home. 

“It was the just thing to do,” Diana acknowledged, eyes grave.     

 T’Challa chose that moment to re-enter the room followed by a few doctors and one of his engineers.  Steve turned to Bucky and helped him to his feet, murmuring words of encouragement as he sent his best friend off with the king and doctors. 

“He’s regressed since the kidnapping and missile launch six months ago in Siberia.  It’s been slow going to regain the progress he had originally made,” Steve sighed after the group was out of sight, his chest aching for his friend.

“I know someone who may be able to help,” Diana’s offer brought Steve up short.  Her eyes were sincere, a fathomless blue and Steve truly believed her offer was genuine. 

“Wayne Enterprises is at the forefront of medical and neurological innovation and Bruce Wayne is a noted philanthropist.  I’m sure he would jump at the opportunity to help you Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes will need an evaluation done by a neutral party,” Diana’s prospect gave hope to Steve, hope he wasn’t sure he wanted if it meant handing Bucky over to some unknown force.

“Hasn’t Wayne Enterprises recently partnered with Stark Industries?” Steve shot Diana a flat look.

“Why yes, but that was for a clean energy initiative,” Diana’s eyes were alight with a knowledge Steve was not privy to, but it didn’t seem like it was a game to her and for that Steve was grateful.

“I shall let you consider the option.  It was my desire for King T’Challa to allow a US Ambassador to come to Wakanda.  The US President and I felt this request would be better served coming from someone whose country has also long been in the shadows, hence why I offered my help.  I will now extend my help to you Captain Rogers simply for the reason that sometimes a hero is all a person has in the world and this world needs you to be a hero again.  I am only here for one week and you will have that time to decide, after all, Gotham is not a place to be taken lightly,” Diana gave Steve a cordial nod her eyes soft and understanding as Steve couldn’t find his voice to respond.  It was alright, he had a week to decide.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos! Just as a heads up, I am not a neurologist or any sort of expert on the brain or brainwashing, so yeah. 
> 
> One more chapter to go, unless it ends up being to long and I split it in half again :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

The private helicopter Bruce had sent to meet them in New York touched down on the top of Wayne Tower.  The loud beating of the blades against the air cut out as the doors were opened.  Diana took the proffered hand as she stepped down onto the helipad followed by Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, the latter’s new metal arm glinting in the bright glow of the Wayne letters.  Bruce himself was not present to greet them, Diana had no doubt the man was far too busy chasing madmen through the city streets.  Lucius Fox, however, was walking towards them with a welcoming smile on his stoic face.  Diana warmly clasped the man’s hand before stepping aside to introduce Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. 

“Lucius Fox may I introduce Captain Steven Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes.  Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes this is Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises,” Diana smile benignly at the three men. 

“Captain, Sergeant I apologize Mr. Wayne could not be here to greet you himself, but he had pressing matters to attend to,” Lucius shook hands with both men and shot Diana a subtle but telling glance.  The Batman was patrolling and if Diana knew Bruce and Lucius, which she did, he was also listening in on them. 

“Please call me Steve and thank you very much Mr. Fox, truly, Bucky and I can’t tell you how much this means to us,” Captain Rogers gave a thankful if somewhat tired smile. 

“You are more than welcome.  Now then, let’s get you to your car.  Mr. Wayne has set you up in the penthouse suite at the Waldorf-Astoria in Gotham Square,” Lucius graciously held the elevator door open. 

“That’s completely unnecessary,” the Captain sputtered as the group descended.

“Nonsense Captain Rogers, Steve,” Lucius amended with a reassuring smile, “Mr. Wayne owns the building.”

“Besides Captain Rogers it is located directly across from the Wayne Foundation building where Sergeant Barnes will be receiving his treatment,” Diana stated as the elevator slowed to a stop and opened up to the shining marble floor of the lobby of Wayne Tower.  A black luxury sedan was parked outside of the doors, the sharply dressed driver standing at attention as the group made their way through the doors.

“Unfortunately this is where we part ways for now gentlemen, enjoy your night.  You will meet with myself and Mr. Wayne tomorrow at the Wayne Foundation building.  Be there at one o’clock and give your name to the reception desk,” Lucius informed the soldiers as Diana ushered them into the waiting car.  Sergeant Barnes’ face was a bleak mask, tired and withdrawn as he slid into the vehicle.

“Thank you Mr. Fox, your Highness,” Captain Rogers ducked down into the car with his friend. 

“Until tomorrow,” Lucius smiled as he shut the car door and stepped back next to Diana.  A small chime echoed through the still air as Lucius pulled out his phone.

“Mr. Wayne requests your presence at the Manor,” Lucius slid the phone back in his pocket. 

Diana huffed at the nerve of men much to the apparent amusement of Lucius.  A sleek black Rolls Royce pulled up to the curb as Alfred Pennyworth climbed out and politely opened the door for Diana.  She gave the butler a fond smile before bidding Lucius goodbye as she climbed in.  An exasperated smile played on her lips as the car took off towards Wayne Manor.

****

Gotham was steeped in shadow.  The dull light that was cast through the streets did nothing to shake the oppressive feeling of creeping darkness.  The sedan was silent as it made its way through the lifeless streets of Gotham.  Steve stared out the tinted windows, blue eyes catching fleeting movement in the shadows and alleyways.  Gotham wasn’t as lifeless as it seemed, apparently one just had to know where to look.  New York was a city with shadows; Steve doubted there were any cities in the world which didn’t have a dark edge to them.  But, New York reached towards the light.  Its people alive and active, always chasing the light that the city shone with.  Gotham seemed to thrive on the darkness.  Its towering gothic buildings cast looming shadows which allowed for the dredges of humanity to slink to the surface.  Steve was no longer surprised that a city such as this was prowled by a vigilante such as the Batman. 

“This city is disturbing,” Bucky spoke up, echoing Steve’s thoughts. 

The car came to a stop as the driver hopped out and opened the door revealing the opulent architecture of the hotel and a bellhop waiting for Steve and Bucky.  Steve had been in many hotels over the years whether it was for a fundraiser or some other event Tony had dragged him to.  Of course attending with Tony meant these places were always the height of fashion and wealth.  Tony’s normal haunts were always sleek, ultramodern buildings that screamed innovation and the future which always left Steve amazed, impressed with what the future held.  This, Gotham, was nothing like that.  Steve and Bucky paused in the lobby staring at the ornate architectural pieces and lavish artwork.  The building screamed old money, a desire to preserve and uphold the ideals of history.  Steve dragged himself away and followed Bucky to the elevator and the quick ride up to the penthouse suite. 

Steve mentally stumbled as he and Bucky crossed the threshold and into the suite after giving the bellhop a generous tip.  The open living room and attached kitchen was like stepping back onto the common floor of Stark Tower.  If Steve didn’t know any better, he would have said the same person designed the two places.  Out of the corner of his eye, Steve caught the concerned look Bucky shot him.  Casting a reassuring smile over at his friend, Steve made his way inside as the door clicked shut behind him. 

“It’s late, we should get to bed,” Bucky murmured still giving Steve a skeptical look.  Steve nodded as they turned to make their way down the hall where two open doors were situated across from each other, massive beds on display.

“Goodnight Buck,” Steve gave his best friend a tired smile before walking into his room and flopping down on the bed.  He had barely got his shoes of before his eyes drifted shut a peaceful sigh escaping his body.      

****

Bruce was seated behind his massive mahogany desk, his hands clasped beneath his chin, fingers folded over each other as his glinting blue stare studied the man across from him.  His husband was the picture of innocence; a small farm boy smile graced his features as calm blue eyes held Bruce’s.  Bruce was not fooled nor was he pleased with the hair brained plan Clark and Diana had concocted right under his nose.  It wasn’t that he doubted himself and Lucius as well as the team of neuroscientists couldn’t help Sergeant Barnes, it was just the problem of doing so in Gotham.  Bruce was willing to send the doctors and scientist to Wakanda and yet somehow, Rogers and Barnes were currently tucked away in a penthouse suite he was paying for.  Bruce repressed a sigh, it really wasn’t a mystery.  Bruce had barely agreed with Clark that the soldiers needed help and with his resources Bruce could provide the help before Clark took off running with the idea.  Before Bruce knew it, Diana was involved as well as the President and then Rogers and Barnes were on their way to Gotham.  Bruce had to hand it to Clark’s bull headedness and enormous heart; few things could stop the Man of Steel when he was on a humanitarian mission and for once Bruce wasn’t one of them. 

“I need you to understand why this is a terrible idea,” Bruce finally let out a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I understand why _you_ think it’s a terrible idea,” Clark countered with quirked lips as Bruce scowled. 

“It is a terrible idea, period,” Bruce glared as he leaned back against his seat.

“Why? Both Diana and I will be here, we would never allow something to happen.  Also, you can’t tell me you don’t trust Lucius, so please do not even try to bring the man into this,” Clark rolled his eyes as he leaned forward across the desk.

“Clark, you are not going anywhere near Rogers or Barnes,” Bruce growled, voice low and threatening as he stared at his husband.

“Bruce, honestly,” Clark began with an affronted look.

“They know what you look like Clark, but they only know you as Kal the Kryptonian.  You cannot possibly show up with me, Bruce Wayne, to meet them.  You’re associated with Batman, you cannot be associated with me,” Bruce gruffly cut his husband off an annoyed glint in his eyes. 

“Fine, then I show up in costume with Diana,” Clark negotiated, arms folded across his chest.

“No,” Bruce’s voice brokered no argument, not that it ever deterred Clark. 

“You’re going to keep me locked in the castle then B?” Clark’s voice was teasing but his eyes were chipped ice. 

Bruce ignored the ridiculous question and looked down at the files scattered across his desk.  Various images of Rogers and Barnes stared up at him with other sparse photos of the Avengers.  The Batcomputer had been sifting through the SHIELD data Natasha Romanov had dumped into the public sphere and it was coming up with some interesting and alarming tidbits.  He had already sent the relevant information on Barnes and Hydra over to Fox and the man had begun working on ways to de-program the former Winter Soldier.  Barnes wasn’t the problem, it was Rogers.  Yes, Bruce could admit that he was bias because of his friendship with Tony, but that was only the surface.  The soldier had a naïve and borderline delusional outlook on humanity.  Bruce could admit it was beneficial and necessary to see the good in humanity; he has encountered it time and time again when it comes to Gotham no matter how dark his city has become.  Rogers has never known darkness.  The hero has known and fought against evil, individuals with armies bent on controlling the world.  But, Rogers has never known an entity dedicated to the sole purpose of complete destruction just for the pleasure of it, just to watch the world burn.  Now Clark and Diana have brought Rogers to Gotham.  Bruce’s city, a city which has been carved and remade from the Batman’s justice and the Joker’s chaos.  A city which thrives in its darkness and only casts light to create shadows. 

“It will be alright Bruce,” Clark’s warm voice brought Bruce out of his musings.  His husband’s gentle hands clasped Bruce’s, removing the white knuckle grip from the folder he was clutching. 

Diana walked in a moment later, a soft smile on her face as she stood in the doorway.  Both Bruce and Clark stood reluctantly releasing each other as they made their way over to the Amazon.  Quiet, heartfelt greetings were exchanged as the group made their way to the plush chairs situated near the windows.  Alfred entered a moment later with tea and refreshments before excusing himself to bed. 

“Rogers and Barnes will meet with you tomorrow at one in the Wayne Foundation building.  How quiet would you like to keep this?” Diana asked after she took a satisfied sip of tea.

“We can’t keep it quiet, you made sure of that Diana by gaining the President’s approval and flying to Wakanda,” Bruce stated, no real anger in his voice.

“Yes, I do apologize for thrusting you into the international spotlight Bruce, but you must understand this needs to be done lawfully and without prejudice or bias if we are to have any hope in forming the Justice League,” Diana’s eyes were grave, her shoulders set in determination.

“You’ve said it to me before Bruce, there’s no way in hell you would allow a league to be formed if the governments of the world tried to pull something like the Accords again with you or us,” Clark gave Bruce a tiny smile of agreement even as Bruce scowled.      

“Which means we need to show the world that someone cannot be held accountable for their actions when under the influence of a controlling outside force, at least as a start,” Clark conceded with a dip of his head and Bruce’s face softened. 

“What we truly need to do is gain public favor and court political allies,” Diana’s voice was confident even though Bruce gave both her and Clark a skeptical look.

“Gotham’s not the place to do that,” Bruce grumbled, face hard and unyielding.  Clark and Diana nodded in understanding.  Allies were few and far between in Gotham even though loyalties ran deep.  As for public favor, well, that would depend on what part of the city a person was standing in when asked. 

“Bruce, Gotham is the only city where this could work; it is the basis for this entire plan,” Diana’s eyes implored him to understand where she and Clark were coming from and he did, he just didn’t like it. 

Gotham was a city that survived.  A city that worked with its vigilante, a vigilante who has been active far longer than any other hero.  It was a city that worked hard to right the wrongs, to embrace its own shadows and cruel history.  A city that called for Batman’s blood, blood which Bruce gave every night in order to see his city safe.  No other city was built like Gotham and no other city would be able to manipulate Captain Steve Rogers. 

****

The receptionist was very kind if a little flustered as she pointed Steve and Bucky in the right direction, hands shaking as she handed them their security badges.  Bucky gave the woman a charming smile as Steve rolled his eyes with a good natured grin on his own face.  They made their way to the elevators, clipping the security badges on as the elevator ascended to the fifteenth floor where Mr. Fox and Mr. Wayne were supposedly waiting for them.  The elevator doors opened to reveal Mr. Fox waiting for them, kind brown eyes and a charming smile on the man’s intelligent face.  With quick murmured greetings, Mr. Fox was leading Steve and Bucky down the hall and into a large open room with an assortment of medical and scientific tech as well as a stunning view of Gotham through the floor to ceiling windows.  A group of people in long white coats were standing off to the side patiently waiting with open faces and kind smiles.  It did not feel like a lab or a medical facility and for that Steve was grateful, the look on Bucky’s face said the same thing. 

A tall, broad shouldered man was standing by the windows facing the city.  His dark hair was perfectly coiffed and Steve had spent enough time with Tony to know when a suit was tailor made and worth as much as some pieces of art.  The man leisurely turned and Mr. Fox led Steve and Bucky over as the man gave them a vapid smile, one that did not match the sharpness found in his blue eyes.  Steve recognized the man immediately; he was the same man who had been in the business and PR images with Tony.  The man was much larger in reality than he seemed in his photos, he was bigger than Steve and Steve couldn’t suppress the immediate feeling of another alpha male sizing him up.  This was Bruce Wayne. 

“Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes welcome to Gotham,” Wayne’s smooth voice was a perfect accent to his cool demeanor as the billionaire reached out and shook Steve and Bucky’s hands.

“Mr. Wayne,” Steve acknowledged the man, squeezing his calloused hand a little harder than necessary.  The socialite didn’t even flinch.

“There’s no need for formalities, please call me Bruce,” an enigmatic grin spread over Wayne’s face and Steve’s lips tightened into a line.

“Thank you Bruce, it cannot be easy allowing me into the city or taking the risk of everyone’s safety by offering me help,” Bucky cut in and Steve almost snorted at the bland smile his best friend was giving Wayne. 

“Believe it or not Sergeant, but you are not the worst thing I’ve gotten myself involved with.  At least with you I know I can help,” Wayne smiled charmingly at Bucky as he indicated to the group of doctors and scientists waiting off to the side.

“Shall we begin, Mr. Fox will translate the scientific jargon for you if there are any questions,” Bruce said as Mr. Fox nodded in agreement.

The group of scientists pressed forward, tablets and clipboards being wielded in sure hands as questions were fired off at rapid speeds.  Steve caught a glimpse of the information on the tablets, apparently T’Challa had sent over all of Wakanda’s research on the Winter Soldier’s programming which momentarily surprised Steve.  Wakanda was not known for handing out information, although it made sense and this way Wayne’s scientists weren’t starting from scratch.  Still, Steve was slightly amazed at the trust T’Challa had shown in sending over the information, he assumed Diana had a hand in it.  Steve glanced up and saw Bucky was hooked up to a monitor, eyes comically wide as a band with wires was fitted to his head, Steve couldn’t help but smile. 

“So, what’s the overall plan?” Steve looked at Wayne and Mr. Fox, the latter was reading the output of information on the monitor.

“Our goal is to change Sergeant Barnes’ association with each of the trigger words,” Mr. Fox began tilting his head to acknowledge Steve, “The tests will see what part of the brain activates when the words are spoken.  Then we will activate the brains positive neurotransmitters when the trigger words are spoken in hopes to counteract the previous association.  Lastly, we will stimulate the frontal cortex in order to increase self-awareness and logical thinking in order to combat the descent into the Winter Soldier persona.” 

“How long should it take?” Steve nodded; it all seemed very straight forward. 

“Months, we don’t really know.  It has never been tried on someone who was consistently brain washed and wiped over the course of seventy years,” Mr. Fox’s voice was confident even as he acknowledged the limitations of his knowledge. 

“The how do you know a treatment like this will work?” Steve demanded, eyes flicking over to Bucky.

“Similar studies like this were conducted at Arkham, of course, not for the same reasons,” Mr. Fox stated with a slight downturn of his lips.

“What’s Arkham?” Steve’s eyebrows were drawn tight.

“An asylum,” Wayne’s voice was sharp as it cracked like a whip, Mr. Fox fell silent as he cast a withering look at Wayne. 

Steve eyed the billionaire unsure if he was willing to let the conversation drop.  Bruce Wayne was not the philandering, trust fund socialite the newspaper described, at least not here, not right now.  Steve wondered how much of it was a mask and why a man such as Bruce Wayne would need to wear one.  Steve thought of Tony, a man who wore many masks and Steve had fallen for quite a few of them in their early days.  It was one of the things he wasn’t proud of, his early interactions with Tony and letting gossip influence his opinion of the man.  But, Steve had just woken up in a completely new century where the things people said couldn’t be taken at face value and Steve had to learn how to navigate new social cues and norms which Tony was a pro at manipulating. 

“How long have you and Tony been friends?” Steve asked abruptly ignoring his slight disappointment when Wayne didn’t startle at the change of topic. 

“We have known each other since we were children, friendship didn’t come until a little later in life,” Wayne’s answer only caused more questions to form in Steve’s mind. 

“Tony is in town tonight, you and Sergeant Barnes will be joining us for dinner.  I left the information with the concierge at the hotel,” Wayne’s invite threw Steve for a loop.

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve’s eyes were wide as he stared in disbelief at the businessman. 

“Good publicity.  You heroes need it after all,” Wayne smirked as he turned and strode out the door. 

“What was that all about?” Bucky was at Steve’s shoulder a moment later, eyes concerned. 

“Mr. Wayne and Mr. Stark will be taking you and Captain Rogers to dinner tonight,” Mr. Fox gave both soldiers a pointed look, one Steve had no idea how to interpret. 

Bucky heaved a sigh and bumped Steve’s shoulder in solidarity as they made their way out of the room and back down to the lobby.  They bid goodbye to Mr. Fox, agreeing to meet again tomorrow at the same time so the scientists could proceed with Bucky’s treatment.  They walked across the street to their hotel and the concierge did indeed have the information from Mr. Wayne on the dinner.  It was within walking distance and Steve was thankful for that, he had no desire to be chauffeured around on Wayne’s dollar. 

“It’ll be fine Stevie,” Bucky reassured him as Steve finished the last button on his suit. 

The night was cool and shadows danced around them as Steve and Bucky made their way down the street.  Steve tried to calm his nerves, he wasn’t ready to face Tony.  They passed alley after alley some of them quiet except for the sounds of scurrying animals.  Some loud with the shout of curses and the dull thud of flesh hitting flesh, Steve itched to enter those alleys and it was only Bucky, always Bucky, who dragged him away.  They past an alley and rounded the last corner when Steve felt a prick in the side of his neck followed by a wave of nausea as the edges of his vision slowly fogged out.  A muffled shout from Bucky and the sound of grating laughter lulled Steve into oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve and Bucky, always getting kidnapped
> 
> Comments or Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments (I love them) and kudos!! Sorry this is a bit late, I had family visiting
> 
> Yeah, going to be 4 chapters. I'll have the last one up by tomorrow at the latest :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Bruce glanced at his watch; glaring at the small hand showing that Rogers and Barnes were fifteen minutes late.  A prickle ran up his spine as his thoughts jumped to the different reasons as to why two soldiers would ever be late, even if it was to a dinner they did not want to attend.  Tony was fidgeting across from him, hands swiping over his phone every now and again instead of reaching for a drink.  Bruce dismissed their server as the man stopped at the table once again, rejecting the offer to fill their wine glasses.  Tony frowned as the server walked away shooting Bruce a petulant look. 

“So, how did everything go today?” Tony asked after a moment, never able to sit in silence.

“It was the preliminary consultation and everything seemed to be in order,” Bruce dismissed the man’s inquiry.  Tony huffed and pursed his lips, taking Bruce’s wine glass in retaliation only to realize it wasn’t wine Bruce was drinking.  Bruce’s lips quirked at the resulting glare sent his way by the genius. 

“So, you don’t like him?” Tony gave Bruce a knowing look. 

“I thought I didn’t like anyone,” Bruce drawled as he flicked open the menu, avoiding Tony’s eyes.

“Why’d you bring them to Gotham then?” Tony’s voice was exasperated.

“Clark and Diana insisted,” Bruce stated, shutting the menu, eyes daring Tony to continue the conversation. 

“Don’t give me that shit Bruce.  You and I both know Rogers and Barnes are only in this city because you allowed it,” Tony snapped, never willing to let Bruce drop the topic. 

Twenty minutes.  Bruce continued to ignore Tony as the hands of his watch continued to tick.  Bruce’s phone beeped, it was Alfred informing him that Rogers and Barnes had left their hotel on time and should have been to the restaurant by now.  Bruce withheld a growl; there was any number of situations that could have occurred, this was Gotham after all.  But, Bruce knew, he knew there was only one person capable of snatching Captain America and the Winter Soldier off the streets.  Bruce was honestly surprised it happened this quickly; the opportunity must have presented itself and the Joker acted accordingly.      

“He’s never this late, he’s never late, period,” Tony mumbled, hands fisted. 

“He’s not late, he’s just not coming,” Bruce’s face was closed off, thinking.

“What? Look, I know Ste- Rogers and he would never just blow off someone who was giving him help, his damn manners would never allow that,” Tony let out a bitter chuckle.   

“He’s not blowing us off.  The Joker has him and Barnes,” Bruce’s eyes cut to Tony.  The older man’s eyes widening in alarm. 

“Please tell me you didn’t plan for the Joker to kidnap Captain America?” Tony groaned, eyes already accepting the fact that Captain America was in the hands of a homicidal maniac.   

“It was inevitable.  I plan on using it to my advantage,” Bruce glanced around the room, catching the server’s eye and signaling the man they were leaving. 

“What the fuck Bruce,” Tony exclaimed, eyes darting around the restaurant as he tried to appear calm.

“I allowed you, Clark, and Diana to bring Rogers and Barnes to my city under the explicit understanding that once they were here you all would follow my rules and judgement.  So, stop complaining and allow me to do my job,” Bruce snapped as he smoothly stood up, tossing the cloth napkin and some cash on the table and strode towards the door. 

Tony stumbled behind him as the older billionaire rose to follow him.  Bruce made a quick exit, tossing the valet his number so the man could pull the car around.  Tony was by his side in a moment, barely restrained anger.  Bruce knew it was mostly directed towards him, but he couldn’t care less.  What did Tony expect to happen when Captain America came to Gotham?  The man was viewed as a walking pillar of human integrity even after the Accords.  Of course the Joker would want to get his hands on the man. 

“You have to find him,” Tony’s voice was laced with fear as he shuffled from foot to foot.

“Obviously,” Bruce dismissed Tony’s paranoia as the valet pulled his car up to the curb.

“You just better hope Red Hood doesn’t get to Rogers and Barnes first,” Bruce smirked as he and Tony slid into the car.

“Who the hell is Red Hood?” Tony’s head turned to the side, eyes fearfully intent on Bruce.

****

Steve’s head was groggy, his eyes swimming into focus as they fluttered open.  He lifted his head, blinking against the dim light.  Steve looked around, muscles tense as he saw nothing but empty concrete floors and sheet metal walls.  There was a dark shadow hanging from the ceiling in the center of the warehouse.  Steve squinted as he stared at the slowly swaying object trying to make out the details.  A groan echoed through the warehouse a moment later and Steve lunged forward.  He didn’t get far, his shoulders strained against the chains holding him.  A shaft of moonlight pierced through a broken window illuminating Bucky’s unconscious body.  The vibranium arm was wrenched above his head tied to a beam while his flesh arm was strapped across Bucky’s chest.  There was a dark patch of dried blood on the side of Bucky’s face, but Steve could still see the steady rise and fall of his best friend’s chest.  Steve’s breath was coming out in harsh pants, his body tense as his neck craned around his body, evaluating his restraints.  The steel manacles were tight around his wrists, cutting the flesh as blood slowly trickled out, staining the metal.  Steve’s legs were spread behind him bound to two metal stakes commentated into the floor.  He tried to shuffle on his knees and get some leverage but it was no use.  Chest heaving, Steve looked back at Bucky as he swallowed the panic threatening to claw out of his throat. 

Steve’s ears strained, listening for any sounds, evidence that they were not alone in the warehouse.  It couldn’t have been just one person.  No one, short of the Hulk and Thor, could have carried both him and Bucky when they were unconscious.  Hydra would have been Steve’s initial guess, but the terrorist group wasn’t known for leaving it’s captives in silence or abandoned warehouses in Gotham.  Surely, if it were Hydra the agents and the new head would have made themselves known.  Steve also couldn’t get the dark laugh out of his head, no Hydra agent ever laughed.  A grinding sound echoed through the warehouse and Steve’s head snapped up, eyes sweeping over the empty room.  A groan followed by the sharp intake of breath caused Steve’s eyes to land on Bucky, his best friend’s face pinched in pain as his eyes opened. 

“Bucky,” Steve called out, drawing light blue eyes to him. 

“Stevie,” Bucky grated, body swaying as he regained consciousness. 

“Try to stay still,” Steve said after Bucky gasped as his shoulder was jostled. 

Steve didn’t want to think about how much the dark haired man’s shoulder hurt from being strung up by the one arm.  Steve watched as the vibranium fingers twitched with a burst of hope at the thought that maybe Bucky could grasp the chain and rip it off his own arm or the ceiling beam.  Bucky clearly had the same idea, but the chain and beam held and Bucky’s face grew paler as he continued to pull.  Bucky released the chain after a while, head dropping to his chest, sweaty hair plastered to his face. 

“I’m alright, what happened?” Bucky murmured after a moment, his head coming up to give Steve what Bucky must have thought was a reassuring look.

 It was anything but and Steve’s mouth snapped shut as he heard the shuffle of footsteps.  Hollow laughter pierced through the still air of the warehouse, it bounced off the steel walls as the steps drew closer.  Steve’s head whipped around, staring into the darkness behind him as a shadow emerged.  Steve took in the deep purple suit and green vest in the dim light of the warehouse; it was grungy but clearly well-made and tailored to fit the man’s body.  The man’s face was still cast in shadow as he stalked towards Steve and Bucky, gloved hands playing with something in his pocket.  The man stopped behind Steve and Steve caught then faint whiff of greasepaint and gun powder.  Steve’s neck was straining as he tried to keep the man in his line of sight.  The super soldier flinched as a gloved hand slid up his shoulder and the man soundlessly moved around to the front of Steve. 

The warehouse lights flickered on and Steve rapidly blinked as his eyes adjusted to the flood of light.  Steve’s mind recoiled, his body forcibly held immobile as the man’s face swam into view.  Slick green curls accented a cruel laughing face painted white, black, and red.  The man’s scars were undoubtedly horrific, stretched and jagged across his cheeks, but it wasn’t the scars that had Steve’s throat constricting.  It was the man’s eyes, green eyes that were clear and bright with untamed chaos.  They held unequivocal malicious joy as they roamed over Steve’s body.  The smooth purple gloved hand slid up and clutched Steve’s jaw, tipping his head back and the red grin spread as Steve’s throat was bared. 

Steve realized with a bone deep certainty that this man was nothing like any person, villain, he had ever come across.  The man’s unsettling face reminded Steve of when Red Skull ripped Johann Schmidt’s face off and the chaos contained in the green eyes were reminiscent of Loki.  But, this man was human, he was human and he contained a lethal grace usually found in the megalomaniacs the Avengers faced.  In fact, Steve had only ever seen this type of body language in one other human, this city’s dark vigilante.  Steve’s thoughts stopped cold at the realization and the man’s smile grew to obscene proportions as if he knew what Steve was thinking. 

“Captain America,” the man’s condescending voice drawled, a light giggle slipping through. 

“Not any longer,” Steve bit out, eyes fierce on the man before him. 

“Of course you are, it isn’t the cowl and shield that make the man,” green eyes batted as the red lips pursed into a mock pout.

Steve couldn’t say anything, the man was right.  Just because he no longer held the shield or wore the mask didn’t mean he was anything less than Captain America.  It didn’t mean he didn’t still stand for the same ideals and morals. 

“So, you know who I am.  Do I get the pleasure of knowing you?” Steve countered, trying to get himself back on even footing. 

“You mean your SHIELD didn’t have a file,” the man’s feigned surprise made Steve grit his teeth.  He didn’t need the reminder of SHIELDs faults and clearly not having information on this man was a mistake. 

“Honestly, I’m not surprised and don’t be too disappointed in SHIELDs failures.  No one comes into Gotham without the Batman’s permission.  As for who I am, just call me Joker,” the man, Joker, gave a flourished bow and Steve’s head cocked to the side in thought.

“That’s why you kidnapped me and Bucky, you think Batman allowed us to come here and you want to know why,” Steve mused.

"Well, well, look at you.  Not as dumb as you look," the Joker’s eyes lit up as Steve made the connection. 

Steve eyes slid to Bucky’s for the first time since the Joker entered the warehouse.  His best friend’s blue eyes were sharp and calculating but his shoulder was still straining against the chain.  The Joker turned his head and shot Bucky a wink and a smug grin.  Steve watched as Bucky’s face drained of even more color as his friend got a good look at the Joker before subtly renewing his struggles against the bindings.  Steve wiggled in his own chains drawing the Joker’s attention.  Steve met the madman’s eyes and considered the facts.  This man had the knowledge and skill set to subdue both Captain America and the Winter Soldier and yet Steve and Bucky were just a means to an end.  In fact, it wasn’t truly about them at all, it was about Batman.  But Steve didn’t know Batman, Steve didn’t like Batman, and he was positive it was mutual.  If the Joker was to be believed and Batman did run this city, from all accounts it appeared that way, then why would the vigilante allow Steve and Bucky into Gotham, what purpose could it serve? 

“Superman,” Steve spoke up after a moment, “and Diana, that’s why we’re in this city.”   

The Joker growled at the mention of the two super powered beings.  Rage and jealousy flashed through green eyes.  The clown was obsessive and possessive, coupled by a mass amount of clear intelligence and insanity.  Steve was beginning to understand why SHIELD stayed out of Gotham. 

“Yes, Superman and Wonder Woman,” the Joker hissed, “I had thought Batsy was through with them when Big Blue bit it all those years ago.”

“What?” Steve was confused, Superman had died?

“Nothing,” the Joker snapped, shaking his green curls as Steve’s expression became more pinched.  How long had Batman been in operation?

“What, you thought Iron Man was the first modern superhero?” the smirk was back on the Joker’s face. 

Steve scowled at the man; he couldn’t understand what made Gotham such a black hole of information and why SHIELD allowed for it to happen.  No one vigilante could have that much power, no matter how impressive his combat skills were.  There had to be something else at work, even Tony with all his intelligence and wealth wasn’t able to keep secrets and information contained.  Then again, Tony told the world he was Iron Man and as a result everyone smelled blood in the water and had someone to blame. 

“SHIELD never uncovered Batman’s identity,” Steve remembered the conversation in Siberia and the disgruntled look on Natasha’s face.  It must have been one of the only missions she’s failed. 

“You Avengers did everything so wrong and all for some shot to shit noble intentions,” the gleeful laughter grated on Steve’s pride. 

“We inspire the world, give people hope and justice.  We don’t hide,” Steve growled, annoyed with the clown’s taunting.   

“Gave, past tense and I’m pretty sure you spent the last year hiding,” the Joker chuckled as he rolled his eyes, giving Steve an admonishing look. 

“You see, showing the man beneath the mask just gives the world a chance to permanently rip it off and reveal the flawed abortion underneath,” Steve kept silent at the clown’s words.  He knew that’s what happened with the Accords.  People stopped seeing Captain America because too much of Steve was shining through; too much of the kid from Brooklyn was making the decisions.   

“So why do this?  Why use us against Batman?” Steve’s voice was subdued but his eyes were bright and stubborn.  

“When I heard you were coming to Gotham, I just couldn’t help myself.  The way you gave everything you were, everything you had for this man, your Bucky,” the Joker gestured behind him, “I knew Bats had a plan, you wouldn’t be in Gotham if he didn’t.”

“I am not part of any plan that brutal man has devised,” Steve asserted an affronted look on his face. 

“Of course you’re not, at least, not willingly or knowingly,” the Joker gave Steve a simpering glance, “but you see I can’t have that and unfortunately for you and your Bucky, things are going to get a little messy.” 

Steve’s eyes widened in horror as the Joker patted him on the cheek before turning and gliding towards Bucky.  Bucky had made no progress in releasing his chains and the hunted look on his friends face pierced through Steve’s chest.  The Joker slid a gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out a wicked looking knife.  Bucky lifted his legs up to swing at the clown, but the Joker was quick, dodging and plunging the knife into Bucky’s thigh. 

“I’m curious.  You see I would love to know what kind of destruction the Winter Soldier could cause, although I can’t say I would love the mindless obedience,” a manic smile flashed towards Steve.      

“You don’t know the words,” Steve said, fear creeping into his voice.

“No, no you’re right.  I don’t know any fancy vocabulary sequence, but, I do know pain and this, this is going to hurt really, really bad,” the Joker let out a vicious laugh echoed by Bucky’s scream as he ripped the knife out of Bucky’s thigh.

“This is the Batman’s city, he’ll come for us,” Steve’s voice didn’t betray the doubt curling in his stomach.  He held Bucky’s eyes as his best friend swayed, dark blood staining his pants. 

“Hmmmm, he most definitely will, but not for the reason you think,” the clown’s deep chuckle reverberated throughout the warehouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used some lines from Suicide Squad trailer and Supernatural ;)
> 
> Comments or Kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! It's been fun and I hope you enjoy this last chapter :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Bruce was efficient and quick as he parked the car; they had barely pulled into the garage before Tony was spilling out of the door with his phone pulled out speaking with FRIDAY.  Tony sent him a frantic impatient look as Bruce made his way towards the grandfather clock leading to the entrance to the cave.  As they descended Bruce could hear Alfred speaking quickly and quietly with another voice, a voice Bruce had hoped would keep out of this Avengers business, clearly it was too much to ask.  Bruce momentarily paused, gathering himself as he debated whether or not he would be able to convince Tony to wait in his study.  That thought was as much a foolish inclination as his hope of keeping a certain young man in the dark about the Avengers.    

“What are you doing here?” Bruce grouched as he strode forward into the cave and towards the computer console. 

“Alfred needed my opinion on a color palette” Jason piped up, a small grin spread across his features. 

“Somehow I doubt that Jason” Bruce sighed, hands flying over the keyboard. 

Alfred gave Bruce a withering look before he collected the empty food tray and headed back upstairs, no doubt to replenish it.  Jason strode over to the console and leaned over Bruce’s shoulder as the Dark Knight pulled up security footage from around the restaurant.  Both men were completely ignoring Tony’s slack jawed look in favor for staring at the readouts on the computer screen.      

“You, you’re supposed to be dead,” Tony’s voice was a harsh whisper.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Jason chuckled with a mocking bow, black hair falling into his face.

Bruce ignored Tony’s indignant whine and shot Jason a reprimanding glare which caused the young man to scoff.  The video footage popped up a moment later showing images from the various cameras placed at the intersections.  A cluster of cameras a block away from the restaurant were dark and Bruce brought up the evenings footage from the area.  Bruce, Tony, and Jason watched as Rogers and Barnes made their way down the streets of Gotham.  The two super soldiers clearly did not notice the shadows stalking them or the one lying in wait a few blocks ahead.  It was as Bruce expected, the cameras were knocked out moments before Rogers and Barnes made their way past the alley.  The Joker and his henchmen must have quickly incapacitated the soldiers and the only way to do that would have been a powerful sedative. 

“This doesn’t prove that it was the Joker,” Tony insisted and he wasn’t wrong.  There was no visual evidence that the person who took Rogers and Barnes was in fact the Joker. 

“It’s the fucking clown,” Jason growled, nostrils flaring. 

“Jason’s right and don’t worry, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are alive,” Clark called out as he floated into the cave.

He touched down a few feet away from Bruce and gave a nod to Tony and a bright smile for Jason.  Bruce tipped his face up as Clark approached and leaned down for a kiss.  Bruce caught Jason’s eye roll and tiny smile as Clark pulled away.    

“Alright look, say I believe you because yes this is your city and somehow you understand the way the mind of that psychotic mass murderer works.  But, I need to know what’s going on B.  I can accept Clark coming back to life, I mean, he’s an alien and the most powerful being on this planet, possibly the universe.  But, this, Jason being alive, no offense kid, just how?” Tony’s hands were clenched at his side an almost defeated look on his face as his eyes begged for Bruce to give him something, to let him in. 

“I was there for you at that funeral Bruce, I helped you bury your son and you couldn’t find the courtesy to call me when you, what, brought him back to life,” Tony exclaimed, eyes wide and turbulent. 

“Bruce didn’t bring me back,” Jason said as Bruce kept silent, Clark reaching out to lace their fingers together.  Tony made a motion for the young man to continue. 

“It was Talia Al Ghul and the Lazarus pit, that’s all you need to know,” Jason spat out, a vicious and pained look crossing his features. 

Clark placed his other hand on Jason’s shoulder, the young vigilante resisting the urge to flinch away.  Tony sighed, but nodded his acceptance throwing one more probing look at Bruce.  Bruce gave a slight nod, this conversation wasn’t over but for now Tony was satisfied and the genius would let it slide. 

“Alright, so what do we do?  I’m assuming you already have plan A through Z,” Tony smirked and Jason chuckled with a shake of his dark head.    

****

A sheen of sweat coated Steve’s body as he strained against the chains binding him.  Bucky’s harsh panting echoed through the warehouse as his body rocked back and forth, the Joker’s hands slowly pushing him in a sick rendition of pushing a child on a swing.  Bucky’s shirt was shredded, his jacket ripped apart at the seams and patches of blood seeped through.  Steve was grateful for whatever version of the super soldier serum Bucky had because he would have already died of blood loss.  The Joker did not pull any punches and neither did the henchmen who materialized out of the shadows a little while ago.  Steve had originally thought these men with clown masks were just the stereotypical thugs, but no, he was sickeningly wrong.  They were men who held a disturbing fascination with torture, had a wide eyed godlike worship of the Joker, all coupled with a ruthless cruelty found only in the worst prisons.  These men did not kill or torture for a higher cause or some misguided belief that they were making the world a better place.  It was for genuine and absolute pleasure.  One of the men was trailing a knife up Bucky’s thigh as the Joker made his way over to Steve.     

“Do you kill Captain Rogers?” a wide smile spread across the clown’s blood spattered face. 

“I’ve been to war, of course I’ve killed,” Steve grunted as he continued to wrench against the chains. 

“That’s not the same and you know it.  Would you kill for him, for Sergeant Barnes?” the Joker’s head cocked to the side, green eyes curious. 

“Yes,” Steve’s harsh voice professed. 

Steve’s eyes flickered over to Bucky, his best friend wincing in pain as the knife was twisted into his leg.  Bucky’s eyes held steady on Steve, Steve the only person keeping him grounded and the Winter Soldier at bay.  Blue eyes slid back to the Joker as Steve watched the clowns jaw clench in annoyance.  Whatever the Joker had expected, Steve wasn’t living up to it. 

“Hmmm, so what makes you any different from me?” the Joker crooned, goading Steve. 

“You kill for pleasure,” Steve spat.

“Ah ha ha, no, no, no.  I kill to show this world what it really is, you kill to save this world from what it really is,” the Joker tapped his cheek. 

“And Batman?” Steve asked deliberately.  

“Oh ehehe, Batman doesn’t kill.  No matter what I do, I can’t get him to take that final step,” the Joker’s face was an impressive contrast of disappointment and giddiness.  Steve felt a brief flare of pity and fear for Batman, he could never imagine what it would be like to have a lunatic so obsessed with him.    

“I mean I killed his little bird and he did nothing,” the Joker growled, scarred lips turned down in a sneer. 

“What?” Steve’s head snapped up, startled.  Steve looked at that horrific face, green eyes far away.  The henchmen standing guard and the one wielding the knife on Bucky were still, unsure eyes watching their boss.     

“Had to break him somehow,” the Joker carelessly shrugged as his eyes sharpened on Steve’s face.  The henchmen relaxed their eyes returning to scanning the darkness. 

“He no longer has anyone else?” a fleeting thought crossed Steve’s mind, one that went against all that he had learned about the Batman.  This insane man, this Joker, he knew who Batman was.  

“Are you, Captain America, suggesting that I harm an innocent person,” the Joker gasped, eyes alight.  Steve gave the man a dead look as the Joker giggled. 

“Of course he has other people he cares about, why do you think he wears the mask,” spite laced the clown’s voice, “I’m quite sure you’ve met one of those other people and he is not so easily killed.”    

“Superman,” Steve said with a slight blush.  The Joker cackled and pressed his cheek against Steve’s face.

“Oh yes, wasn’t always the case.  There was a time when they hated each other, almost tore Gotham apart because of it,” the Joker’s voice held a note of nostalgia. 

“What happened?” Steve pressed, he needed to keep the Joker talking.  For one, the henchman had stopped cutting up Bucky and two, Steve was learning much more about the Batman. 

“Does it look like I sit around and have tea and biscuits with Batsy, all the while gossiping about his boy troubles,” the Joker looked at him with a wide smirk and knowing glint in his eyes.  The clown gave an exaggerated shake of his head, green curls bouncing and Steve repressed a sigh.       

“You must know why he does this,” Steve demanded, he needed to know, he needed to understand what drove this kind of man.  How two beings like the Batman and Joker could exist and not have killed each other.     

“Hmmmmm, you see, you, Superman and Wonder Woman are seen as gods among us, created to protect and save Earth.  But, Batman, well, a monster created my Batsy, a monster no child could overcome in any sane way,” the Joker grinned, eyes clear.  Steve shivered, the chains giving a slight rattle. 

“You can’t have order without chaos, love without hate.  We create each other.  I exist for one reason, to challenge the Batman’s morals, his symbol of righteous justice and make no mistake, he is a symbol more so than you ever will be,” the Joker finished with a growl.  His gloved hands clenched around Steve’s chin.  Silence echoed throughout the warehouse, the dull glow of moonlight casting shadows along the concrete floor. 

“Steve is a hero, he’s always been a hero, he doesn’t need to be a symbol,” Bucky’s voice rang out. 

Steve’s eyes slid close as gratitude swept through him, but he realized what the Joker meant, what Batman had meant.  A person can be a hero or a symbol; it’s when someone dons the mantle of both hero and symbol that the potential for the symbol to be broken by the very hero who exemplifies it.  Steve did that, he broke the symbol that was Captain America.  Steve looked at the Joker, the man who wants to break the symbol that is the Batman.  The clown is close to his face, the greasepaint acrid in its smell.  Steve’s head snaps forward, a sickening crunch is accompanied by the Joker’s howl and the new smell of copper. 

The Joker stumbled back an incredulous look on his face before a manic grin swept over his features.  The clown slid a knife out of his purple coat and with a dark laugh advanced on Steve.  He didn’t get far.  Gunshots ricocheted through the air; a bullet lodged itself in the Joker’s shoulder before the painted man hurled himself away.  Steve craned his head looking for the source of the gunfire as the henchmen around him fired back into the darkness.  The only thing Steve could make out was a pop of red, gleaming in the pale light.  It shone like the Iron Man armor and a flicker of hope spread through Steve.  The movement, however, was all wrong as Steve got a better look.  Whoever this was the person was too fluid and ruthless as the newcomer took down three henchmen.   Steve turned his head to Bucky and startled, his friend no longer bound and chained above the floor.  The man who had tortured him was lying unconscious in a small pool of blood.  Steve’s eyes darted around and he caught sight of Bucky’s metal arm tossing a man into the wall, a large figure in black bent down next to him.  Steve strained still in his chains as the sounds died down and their two rescuers came out of the shadows.          

Steve recognized Batman immediately as the vigilante stalked forward with Bucky in tow.  The other person, a man, he didn’t know.  He was clearly a partner of Batman’s judging by the red bat symbol splashed across his Kevlar chest.  The man was tall and broad just like the Batman, but Steve couldn’t make out any facial features with the red helmet covering his head.  Unlike Batman, this man had guns and various other weapons strapped to his body.  Steve was briefly reminded of the Winter Soldier’s outfit.  Steve shook himself of the thought when he noticed the men tense and pause.  That’s when he felt the smooth glide of a gloved hand across his throat followed by the sting of sharp steel.   

“Hi there Batsy Baby,” the Joker drawled, lips smacking against Steve’s ear.   

“Joker, release him,” Batman demanded his body still as he watched the clown. 

“No can do sweetheart.  Me and the good Captain here have some more things to discuss,” the Joker chuckled.

“And afterwards,” the man in the red helmet snapped.  His body language was much more hostile towards the Joker.

“Well, well, well Red Hood I didn’t know you and Bats were back together,” the clown hissed in Steve’s ear, “should I expect the boy scout to show up, we can make it a regular old family reunion.”

A smug smirk crept over the Batman’s face.  Steve flinched at the sharp inhale from the Joker and the nick of the knife on his neck.  A vicious growl erupted from the Joker and Steve braced himself for the pain of the knife, it didn’t come.  Instead he heard the dull thump of a body hitting the floor as he looked up and saw the satisfied look on Batman’s face and the relieved smile on Bucky’s.  Steve turned his head and came face to chest with Superman.  Steve craned his neck to look at the smiling hero’s face and gave him a grateful one in return.  Steve turned as he felt and heard Bucky drop beside him, tugging on the chains.

“Allow me,” Superman, Kal, said as he reached forward and snapped the metal chains off of Steve. 

Steve nodded his thanks still in awe of the man’s strength as he and Bucky stood.  Batman was standing over the Joker binding the man’s hands as Red Hood made his way through the warehouse doing the same to the henchmen.  Steve heard sirens in the distance, the Gotham Police would be here shortly. 

The Joker was groaning, eyes blinking sluggishly by the time the police showed up.  Red Hood has since disappeared with a jaunty wave to Superman and a nod to Batman before slinking into the shadows.  Tony had showed up with the police and Steve was relieved to see a familiar face, even if it wasn’t a friendly one although judging by the genius’ relieved face that may change soon.  Steve and Bucky were standing outside of the warehouse finishing their questions with the commissioner, a stern man named Jim Gordon.  Batman and Superman were standing off to the side near the officers loading the Joker into a van labeled Arkham Asylum.  Steve’s brow pinched at the name and he moved to make his way over.  He glanced inside the van and saw the Joker in a strait jacket with a grin on his face, green eyes intent on Batman.        

“You were a little quicker than I was anticipating,” Steve caught the tail end of whatever Batman was saying to the clown. 

“Hate to disappoint,” the Joker gave what the clown most likely thought was a charming grin.  Green eyes flickered to Steve and the grin turned sadistic before the van doors were firmly shut and the vehicle was rumbling to life.

The police finished their sweep and carting all of the henchmen off to the station.  Tony was waiting for them by a sleek black car and what looked like a tank.  Steve and Bucky, both a little unsure, climbed into the car with Tony.  Steve caught a glimpse of the tanks roof opening and Batman climbing in while Superman took to the sky.  Tony was silent as he drove them through Gotham, turning onto a secluded road after a time.  Massive iron gates opened to reveal a beautiful gothic mansion to which Tony cruised to a stop before.  The intricate wooden doors opened to the weathered face of an older man who gave them a kind smile.  Steve, Bucky, and Tony were escorted to an old grandfather clock which opened to reveal a hidden stairwell.  Tony led the way down and Steve heard the quiet voices of Batman and Superman.  The cave they entered was impressive with cases and gadgets along the walls.  Steve walked towards the computer and paused as he passed a glass case with a smaller suit in it. Steve shuddered as he read what was painted on the suit in bright yellow.  Steve looked away and continued towards the men standing near the massive computer.   

“Thank you,” Steve turned and faced Batman.  The man truly did cut a menacing figure swathed in the shadows of the cave. 

“He knows who you are, the Joker,” Steve was met with stony silence.

Batman stared at him with shrewd eyes, knowing eyes.  Steve watched as the vigilante reached up to his cowl, moving his fingers over a series of what seemed to be pressure points before reaching the edges of the mask.  Those fingers tugged and the mask gave away.  Steve’s jaw went slack as Bruce Wayne stared back at him, dark hair disheveled by the cowl and blue eyes fierce.  Steve felt all the blood leave his face as the man placed the mask on the table.        

“I don’t understand.  Why did you save me and Bucky, why help, you clearly don’t like us,” Steve’s voice was resigned.  He ignored the scoff from Tony and the slight shake of Superman’s head. 

“I went to visit him in Arkham once, as Bruce Wayne; you want to know what he did?” Bruce’s eyes were steady, “he did nothing, he didn’t even turn around to acknowledge me.  My mask keeps me and the people I love safe, whether it’s the physical cowl of the Batman suit or the clean, clear face of Bruce Wayne.” 

“You can start over, the Captain America the world knows is dead, but you do not have to be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
